1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and device for manufacturing brushes.
In particular, it concerns a device and method whereby bundles of fibers are provided in openings in a brush body by means of a filling tool of the type which at least consists of a bundle remover for separating bundles of fibers from a fiber magazine, a mechanism for supplying fastening material in order to fix the bundles of fibers in the openings, a filling tool slide moving to and fro to guide the bundles of fibers to the brush body and a needle to put every bundle of fibers concerned in the corresponding opening together with a fastening element formed of the fastening material.
The bundles of fibers are hereby fixed in the openings by means of fastening elements in the shape of clamps or anchors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of such devices are described among others in EP 0,018,021, EP 0,346,965 and EP 0,681,796.
Traditionally, the filling tool slide as well as various other parts of the filling tool are controlled by means of a mechanical drive, in particular a cam drive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,972 it was already suggested to replace the mechanical drives by pneumatic or hydraulic drive means. As is described in this American patent, such pneumatic or hydraulic drive means work slower, however, than a mechanical drive. According to the patent, this is not problematic since, by making use of pneumatic or hydraulic drive means, it is easier to install several tools. It is clear, however, that the use of several tools represents a considerable cost and that more space is required to this end, as a result of which said solution is little economical.
However, the use of hydraulic or pneumatic drive means allows for an individual control, and the control moments can be easily altered, but it is disadvantageous in that an accurate adjustment of positions is rather difficult to realize.
Also, it is already known to control the supply of the fastening material for the bundles of fibers, in other words the wire out of which the anchor plates or the clamps are formed, by means of a positioning motor, which is described among others in DE 4,114,297. The use of a positioning motor is obvious here, as the fastening material only has to be supplied in one direction, namely the forward direction.